


An Afternoon in Fairyland

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you put John and Rodney in Fairyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon in Fairyland

She heard a sound, was that gagging?-- and ran outside to see.

Well this was unexpected.

Grumpy was wiping his mouth off as he kneeled between a pair of creamy white thighs. Snow was looking down at him, and with a little smirk, he said, "So I guess this means I've got too much for you to handle?"

"Oh absolutely not! That will be the day in the garden when you are too much for me. I'll have you know I was just enthusiastic."

"Right. Enthusiastic. It's not like that ever happens." Snow drawled, with an eye roll thrown in for good measure.

"Oh shut up! Just sit there like a good little prince and I'll show you exactly why enthusiasm should be appreciated."

The witch looked at the gleaming apple she was still holding in her hand. Well fuck. She had that spell _all_ wrong.


End file.
